


but my heart beats slow

by flyicarus



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Evanstan - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Ratings: R, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyicarus/pseuds/flyicarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Captain America 3 press tour kicks off, and Chris and Sebastian go out to celebrate. What happens after, though, is something neither of them intended, although they'd both thought about it before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but my heart beats slow

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мое сердце замерло](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923673) by [bazzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzz/pseuds/bazzz), [WTFStarbucks2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016)



> Title from the song - you guessed it - "Heart Beats Slow" by Angus & Julia Stone. For Megan, who asked for Chris/Sebastian and morning sex. I added the feelings.

The sun is filtering through the curtains in Sebastian's bedroom in such a perfect way as to slant right over Chris' eyes, and he blinks, groans a little, throwing his forearm over his eyes. He so doesn't want to be awake now, or even soon; as it turns out, he can only drink so much - and he certainly drank a lot last night - before he gets a hangover. And sun in the eyes, with a hangover? Not the best feeling.

 

He pushes the blankets back and stumbles out of bed, noting that he's naked, and makes his way to the curtain. Pushing them closed so that the light won't filter onto his face anymore, Chris sighs his relief, rubbing a hand over his head - shorn and fuzzy now, instead of the longer hair he'd had the night previous, still blonde from playing Steve, and when did that happen? - turning back to face the bed.

 

Chris freezes.

 

Also in the bed is Sebastian, sprawled out and still sleeping, the sheet pulled haphazardly up to just below his navel. He is also very, very naked. Chris doesn't need to imagine what's beneath the sheet because he knows, he knows-

 

The memories from last night come back in a rush as Chris walks back over to the bed slowly. The Cap 3 press tour starting; he and Sebastian going out for drinks; switching bars and having more drinks; somehow getting back to Sebastian's place and thinking it was a great idea for Sebastian to cut his hair for him; sitting close on the couch as they drank some more; Sebastian finally leaning in to kiss him, hard and hot and perfect, and then the rest of it.

 

Chris slides carefully back into bed, blushing profusely - from his face to his ears, down his neck and to his chest - as he remembers. He'd returned Sebastian's kisses, had surprised himself with wanting them, and they'd moved to Sebastian's bedroom, clothes getting lost along the way, and god -  _God_. He'd fucked him. He'd fucked Sebastian, the younger man on his back, thighs clamped over Chris' hips as he moaned and said obscenely dirty things about what he wanted Chris to do to him, looking and sounding hot as hell.

 

He'd come inside him-

 

Chris groans, pushing his forearm back over his eyes.

 

It had been goddamn fantastic, Chris knows that much, just like he knows that he'll be thinking about it for days, weeks,  _months_  to come. The blush hasn't receded yet, if anything has gone deeper, and Chris tries the slow breathing exercises that his therapist advised for when he starts feeling really anxious.

 

And it's not even that he feels anxious about the fact that he slept with a man - Chris likes what he likes and he's pretty much never had a problem with it - but this is different, because it's Sebastian. Sebastian is kind and sweet and good, so so positive, and he's Chris'  _friend_. That's the worst part, right there. What if he's somehow fucked everything up, he'd hate it if he's somehow ruined or strained their friendship, what if it impacts their work-

 

Sebastian stirs, rolling over onto his side and pressing close to Chris, who tenses at the contact, the warm and decidedly naked body of Sebastian nestled against his own, at the arm Sebastian throws over his waist.

 

Chris fights the urge to wrap his arm around Sebastian, keep him held close.

 

He stays still, hoping that Sebastian won't wake, just so that he has more time to actually think and process- Sebastian's fingers brush idly along his ribs, and Chris sucks in a breath. Sebastian's fingers stop their movement, and Chris moves his arm, cracking open one eye to see if-

 

Sebastian's eyes, wide open and looking at him intently.

 

"God," Chris groans, putting his arm back over his eyes.

 

"That bad, huh?" Sebastian asks lightly, voice a little rough from sleep, and Chris thinks he might be smiling.

 

He shakes his head, giving himself a moment before he has the courage to lower his arm and actually  _look_  at Sebastian, who's leaning on one elbow as he studies Chris. Chris makes note that Sebastian's arm is still draped over his waist, and he actually kind of misses the way Sebastian's fingers moved against his ribs.

 

"No, it's not- You weren't  _bad_ ," Chris starts, earnest as he is awkward, not wanting Sebastian to doubt himself, and shouldn't that be a clue? "You were... it was great. I promise it was really, really great."

 

Sebastian quirks an eyebrow, smiling a little, and Chris almost hates that he's so patient. "But?"

 

"But this-" Chris gestures between the two of them, "it's just-- well, it's only because of last night, yeah, I mean, we drank a lot -  _so_  much, and--"

 

"Do you regret it?" Sebastian asks suddenly, and there's something in his voice that seems vulnerable, and something twists in Chris' stomach. He opens his mouth, closes it, unsure of what to say. Does he regret it?

 

"You're regretting it already," Sebastian says, shaking his head as he smiles ruefully, glancing down at the bed (anywhere, wherever, just not at Chris, so he doesn't see the rejection in his eyes, if it's there.)

 

"No," Chris starts, his own voice sounding strange to his own ears. He needs to be honest now, he knows that; Sebastian deserves it. "It's not that, I'm just-- I don't usually do this."

 

Sebastian looks back up, expression amused. "No, I wouldn't think that you do."

 

Chris knows that Sebastian knows him better than that, but he still- "Not the sex with a guy thing. The part where we're friends, and we... Last night, with all the drinking and the - the sex. I don't do that. Ever," Chris elaborates, and Sebastian nods, understanding.

  
They're both silent for a few moments, and Chris tries to relax, which isn't as hard as he thought it might be, given that Sebastian's hand rubs idly against his stomach. The silence is almost - but not quite - completely okay, instead of oppressive, and laying like this with Sebastian is actually kind of nice, really. Sebastian's hand stills on his stomach, and Chris looks over to him, wondering if the other man has something to say, or if he should say something, maybe.

 

"We're not drunk now," Sebastian says finally, looking back up to Chris, eyes serious even though his tone is light.

 

"No," Chris agrees, "we're not. But--"

 

"Then I'm gonna try something," Sebastian interrupts as his body shifts so that he's all but hovering over Chris, "and you- you just relax. Everything's gonna be okay."

 

Chris bristles at Sebastian trying to reassure him, because he's not a baby, he can relax - But he hasn't been relaxed since he woke up, and if Sebastian says it's going to be okay, then it has to be, right? Because he said so. They're friends, and Chris trusts him, cares for him; even if he doesn't know what comes next with Sebastian, this morning or in the future, that should be okay.  _Stop thinking, Chris_ , he tells himself.  _Just stop_.

 

"Do you trust me?" Sebastian asks, and Chris nods immediately, without thought.

 

"Of course."

 

Sebastian exhales slowly, gives a nod of his own, and then leans in, kissing Chris. He gives enough time that Chris could turn his head, refuse the kiss - but he doesn't. Instead he presses into it, no matter how nervous he is, because Sebastian said  _relax_  and  _everything will be okay_. There's no alcohol now, there's just the two of them, in Sebastian's bed, and yeah, this is pretty good.

 

It's slow to start off with, just their mouths moving together, but Sebastian starts kissing him more insistently, and Chris is surprisingly glad to let the other man take the lead, here. He wonders if Sebastian's rushing so he won't have time to change his mind, not that he would but- Chris can understand Sebastian thinking he might, because he's the one that's been skittish this morning and-  _God, turn off your goddamn brain, Chris,_  he scolds himself.

 

And when Sebastian slides over him, really over him, hot, bare skin against hot, bare skin, one of his thighs between Chris' own, it's not that hard for Chris to turn his brain off after all.

 

He reaches up and curls his hand around Sebastian's neck, pulls him down for another kiss. Sebastian makes a pleased noise and Chris wonders if that's something he'll have time to get used to.

 

"Yeah, that's right," Sebastian murmurs against his mouth, and when he rolls his hips a little, Chris lets out a surprised huff of breath, and he can feel Sebastian's grin. "Just like that." He leans down to kiss Chris again, long and deep, punctuated with slow thrusts of his hips that have the both of them half hard in no time.

 

Chris makes a pleased noise of his own into Sebastian's mouth, one that makes Sebastian press closer, and Chris' hand push into Sebastian's hair, not wanting the kiss to ever end. He could definitely, definitely get used to this. When Sebastian pulls back, Chris has to fight a pout, because he was really liking that-

 

"We did this last night, remember? It started like this," Sebastian says, still rolling his hips against Chris'.

 

"I remember," Chris replies, smiling encouragingly up at Sebastian, feeling breathless, because maybe he's not the only one here that needs to know everything will be okay.

 

"I'd thought about it so many times, you here in my bed, all the things I could do to you - that we could do to each other. And finally you were here, and I wanted everything. You wanted it too."

 

The last part comes out like a question, and Chris finds himself nodding, his hands rubbing over Sebastian's back, feeling the smooth skin over hard muscle. Even now he wants.

 

"Good," Sebastian breathes, and god, his weight bearing down on Chris is amazing, if they could just lay like this- Sebastian kisses him again and again, until Chris is moaning and clutching at him as if for dear life, and maybe he is. And then, like Chris remembers from last night, he kisses across to Chris' jaw and down his throat, to his collarbone, licks at the tattoo there.

 

Sebastian slides down further, dropping kisses against Chris' heated skin, biting playfully at a nipple, tugging, before he continues kissing down Chris' chest.

 

"Sebastian," he says, "are you--"

 

Whatever Chris means to say is lost in a shaking exhalation as Sebastian kisses and licks just below his navel, and then lower. The other man nuzzles his cheek against Chris' dick, and Chris tries again, "Are you--"

 

And Sebastian _is_. He mouths at the head of Chris' cock, hand grasping the shaft, giving a few experimental strokes that have Chris moaning at the feel of it, pushing into Sebastian's fist. One of his hands moves to push Sebastian's hair away from his forehead, because Chris wants to  _watch_  and it stays there, a firm hold for Sebastian, almost as if Chris is afraid he might move.

 

"Fuck," Chris breathes, his hand against the sheets gripping at the material tightly as Sebastian shifts, taking Chris' dick deep into his wet, hot mouth, his hand shifting to massage Chris' balls. Chris certainly doesn't remember this from last night - this is new, he thinks, and so so good - but he knows that he'll remember this morning. There's so much enthusiasm in Sebastian's touch and movements, like he's trying to blow Chris' mind, and yeah, he definitely is.

 

Dimly Chris wonders if Sebastian knows how goddamn beautiful he looks like this, sucking his cock down, eyes shut with pleasure as he hums around Chris.  _I'll tell him,_  Chris thinks, falling back against the bed.  _I'll tell him after, how beautiful he looks_.

 

Then Sebastian does something amazing with his tongue, and Chris is left moaning and twisting beneath his mouth, an absolute mess, fingers tightening their grip on Sebastian's hair. Sebastian does it again and again, until Chris is warm and shaking and gasping out obscenities, completely helpless in the face of so much pleasure. In the lightening heat along his spine and the tightening in his balls, Chris knows that he's close, and he tugs at Sebastian's hair, gasping out, "Sebastian, you gotta-oh god, I'm gonna-Baz-"

 

Sebastian doesn't pull off, though, only takes Chris' cock deeper into his goddamn fantastic mouth, and Chris knows, he'll come into the heat of Sebastian's mouth and down his throat-

 

He moans, back arching wantonly, the pleased noises escaping him rising in a crescendo until he spills into Sebastian's mouth, pulling roughly on the younger man's hair. He can't help but push his length as deep as possible into Sebastian's mouth, but right then, Chris doesn't have the presence of mind to feel too guilty. If the contented hums massaging Chris' cock are any indication, Sebastian loves it. Even after he comes, Sebastian's tongue works at his dick slowly until Chris is completely worked through, moans tapering off into soft pants of breath.

 

Sebastian strokes his tongue along the crown, sucks gently at the head of Chris' cock, and then - regrettably - he pulls off, Chris letting out a quiet noise of protest at the loss.

 

"You with me?" Sebastian asks, voice low, and Chris glances down at Sebastian through his lashes, unable to believe how absolutely fucking hot Sebastian looks like this, his hair tousled and lips slick and red.

 

"I'm here," Chris manages, rubbing his fingers against Sebastian's scalp idly, trying not to start over-thinking about what just happened between them. What happened between them  _again_ , he reminds himself.

Sebastian tilts his head into it, eyes fluttering shut, and he goddamn nuzzles at Chris' thigh before pulling away. For a brief moment Chris worries that he's somehow done something wrong, but then Sebastian kisses along his hip and below his navel, nuzzles at the hair there before he kisses slowly up Chris' chest until his body is draped haphazardly over Chris' own.

 

He can feel Sebastian's own erection nestled against his hip, and he begins, "Let me-" but Sebastian silences him with a kiss, warm and soft and so, so good. Chris' hand moves to curl at the back of Sebastian's neck as he deepens the kiss; he can taste himself in Sebastian's mouth, and that right there is way hotter than it has any right to be.

 

"Let me- that is, I can-" Chris starts again when they part, and it surprises him (even though it shouldn't) that he wants it so much, but Sebastian shakes his head, supporting himself by leaning on his forearms as he looks down at Chris.

 

"Nah, man. You don't have to. It's not why I did that, y'know?"

 

"Why did you?" Chris can't stop himself from asking, and he finds that he's apprehensive about Sebastian's answer. What if it's just that he wants Chris, what if it didn't mean anything - it certainly means something to him--

 

"Because I wanted to. I wanted  _you_. And I wanted you to - to see that it wasn't just the alcohol, it wasn't just me fucking around. I wanted it - you. I have," Sebastian admits, having the grace to look bashful but at the same time nonchalant (Chris can tell he's nervous, and he wonders when he became so well versed in being able to read Sebastian, but had still, somehow, missed this), "for a long time."

 

Chris is quiet for a moment, trying to process this, and then he does the only thing he can think of - He tugs Sebastian down until their mouths meet, kissing him hard, like an x-rated version of the way they kissed earlier, and Sebastian moans. It may be Chris' imagination, but he thinks it sounds relieved as well as pleased.

 

They part, struggle to catch their breath for a moment, and then Chris says, "I'd thought about it too. About you, and me, like this."

 

Sebastian grins. He looks so happy that it almost hurts.

 

"You're my friend," Chris says, brushing his fingers against Sebastian's cheek. "I just didn't want to, y'know, mess it up, because I'm pretty sure I couldn't take that. And this, I don't know what comes next, but--"

 

"I don't know either," Sebastian interjects quietly, rolling to the side and nestling against Chris rather than on top of him. "But that's okay, yeah? We can figure it out together."

 

Chris wraps his arm around Sebastian, holding him close like he resisted earlier, and he definitely likes this. This, right now? It's perfect, and he finds that he can't - doesn't - want to ask for anything more.

 

"Later," Sebastian continues, pillowing his head on Chris' chest, smothering a yawn against the still warm skin, his arousal forgotten between the both of them. There will be time enough for that later, and they both know it. "I want to rest more. You can make me brunch, and we can talk over food and coffee, and I'll pretend I have the presence of mind to keep my hands off of you for more than five minutes at a time. Sound like a plan?"

 

"Yeah," Chris replies, smiling faintly.

 

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
